


What is in these cookies?

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Post Season 7:At the SHIELD Christmas Cookie exchange at the Coulson Academy, a small reunion of the team is able to meet. Daisy brings some special cookies from Kitson. Hilarity ensues when May eats some of the cookies.Short and sweet fluffy Philinda one-shot!
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	What is in these cookies?

## SHIELD Christmas Cookie Exchange

It was a rare time when nearly all the SHIELD Agents were together under one roof, the SHIELD Academy conference room, where May reserved it for the annual Christmas cookie exchange!

She wasn’t going to do anything, but with Flint finding out more 21st century customs (and a newfound love for cookies), he convinced May to set it up. They invited all their friends, knowing some would be in town for the holidays.

The first to arrive were Piper, Davis, and Yo-Yo, who had just finished a mission just 50 miles away, and were hankering for some cookies. Piper brought her famous candy cane cookies, Yo-Yo brought Snickerdoodles, and Davis’ hands were empty.

May looked over at Davis with a look, “No cookies, Davis?”

Davis just grinned, “Oh mine are coming. I just had to put in a special request to our space team.”

May was the one to smile this time, “They’re coming?!”

“Yes, they are,” Daisy said as she came into the room, hugging May tightly. She was holding Gingerbread cookies. “Sousa wanted to decorate gingerbread people, so that’s what we did.”

Davis went over to Daisy with a smirk, “You got the goods?”

“Yes,” Daisy pulled brightly colored cookies out of the bag.

Davis set his cookies on the table, but at least added a label that said “eat at your own risk.”

May looked over at the sign, “Are those…?”

Davis quickly replied, “Puffies, but these are the safer for humans ones. Daisy picked them up for me.”

Before May could get more details, another friendly face popped into the conference room, “Hi guys!”

It was Phil Coulson. He had been gone for a few months, but decided to come back for the holidays to celebrate with everyone. His travels were going well, and he was thinking of settling down soon.

May gave him a hug and a big smile while he kissed her on the cheek. Daisy smirked, she had hoped the two would get together, despite Coulson being a Chronicom/LMD.

“Hey, I brought Captain America cookies and HAIG. So, who else are we waiting for?” Coulson replied, setting his cookies and the Haig down.

Flint went to open it. “Flint…you aren’t 21 yet. Hands off,” May grabbed the bottle from him.

“But mom said it’s okay!” Flint pointed over at Yo-Yo.

“Hey the drinking age in Colombia is 18,”

“Yeah…but we are on campus in the US. No.” May went stern.

“Fine, fine, okay let’s dig into the cookies.”

Mack, Fitz, and Simmons video called in, each with their own plate of cookies. The agents all picked and chose from the cookies, and then sat down to eat them.

Coulson and May sat down at one of the couches together, with a glass of Haig and cookies.

“Wait, May, those aren’t puffies…are they? I mean I think I could eat them, but those can give you quite a trip.” Coulson seemed concerned.

“Oh these are apparently made for humans. Daisy and Davis got them.” May answered, stuffing a whole puffy in her mouth.

Coulson laughed, “And you trust them?”

The rest of the team avoided the puffies, hearing the stories from Piper, about how ridiculous Davis was when he ate 5 of them. Davis ate several puffies, but considering he’s an LMD, it wasn’t going to affect his mental state too much.

It didn’t take long before the laughter started.

“What. Was. That?” Daisy replied, looking over to see a very relaxed looking May, draped over Coulson.

Davis looked over and noticed the puffy on her plate was gone, “Daisy…those were the safe puffies, right?”

Daisy then looked into her bag and at the receipt, “Oh No. They gave me the wrong ones! Ugh, why did we even stop at Kitson again?!”

She ran over to May and Coulson, “May, I’m so sorry, the vendor told me these ones were safe for humans.”

May stood up woozily, “s’ okay Daisy. Wow, did you dye your hair purple again?”

Coulson gave Davis and Daisy a glare, “You guys!”

Davis and Daisy just looked sheepishly, “She’ll be fine…in a few hours. But you maybe want to keep a very careful watch on her. And don’t let her near any weapons.”

Coulson noticed May already headed out the door. “No Melinda, come on, let’s go back to the couch.”

May gave Coulson a kiss on the lips, “No, I want to go. With you. To bed.”

Coulson’s face turned as red as the candy cane cookies, “Uh…not right now you aren’t. You aren’t in a sound mind.”

May hit Coulson in the arm, “But…you’re my husband. We can go do things. Together.”

Coulson took her by the shoulders, “Sorry to break it to you, but we aren’t married. I don’t even think Coulson 1.0 got married to you. Not in my memory banks by the way.”

May just gave him a serious look, “But I want to be married to you.”

Coulson who was trying very hard to keep her semi sane, finally got her back on the couch, “Well, we can have that conversation once you are off the puffies.”

May just curled up next to him, “Okay, I’d like that. Coulson, I just…miss you. I want you to be with me always. Also, why are there 16 Flints in the room?”

Eventually May fell asleep, while Coulson kept having cookies (not the puffies), and Haig. Everyone began leaving, as they had work the next day. May was still asleep, so Coulson decided to bring her back to her house in Lola.

He brought her to her apartment, Flint still had a key, and the two men helped May get on the couch. Flint said his goodbyes, as he’d be staying with Yo-Yo for the night. “Do you think she means it, Coulson?”

Coulson looked at Flint, confused, “Means what?”

Flint, “That she wants to marry you. She always talks about you. Tells me stories of your missions together. She misses you, a lot. I’m not sure how much of that was just the puffies.”

Coulson gave Flint a pat on the shoulder, “Thanks for letting me know. But before we have a conversation about future relationships, I need to make sure she is completely off the puffies trip.”

Flint laughed, “Yeah, it was pretty funny to watch, actually. I’ve seen May more relaxed now, but that was something else.”

As Flint left, May finally started stirring, “What the heck? Why am I home? Where is everyone?”

Coulson treaded lightly, “So…how much do you remember?”

May looked very confused, “I remember eating colorful cookie. I remember seeing lots of Flint…and….did I…kiss you?”

Coulson was trying very hard to keep a straight face, “Yes, you also said some things? To me, do you remember that?”

May was looking a bit embarrassed, but at the same time, she was completely comfortable with this man.

“Did I say I wanted to marry you?”

Coulson replied, “yes, and at first you thought we were married. But I led you back to the couch and then eventually you slept it off. People were leaving, so Flint and I brought you back here.”

May sat up, and clutched her head, “Sorry, Coulson. I made you miss out on the party by having to stay with me the whole time.”

He looked at her with soft eyes, “I didn’t mind.”

May smiled at him, “So…Um…About what I said.”

Coulson, “I understand if you didn’t mean it. I’m fine either way.”

May stood up and gave him another kiss, “No, I meant it. Every word. I’ve missed you. Maybe I hid it deep down, and the puffies made me come out with it.”

Coulson kissed her back, “Well, that’s a nice surprise.”

Back at Yo-Yo’s house, Flint relayed to everyone that May was going to be fine and that Coulson was going to stay with her.

Daisy and Davis gave a sneaky grin, “our plan worked!”

Yo-Yo gave Daisy and Davis a look, “What?! You mean you gave May the puffies on purpose?!”

Daisy replied, “Well, I didn’t know they were the full strength kind. We were just hoping to get May a little more relaxed, so she would finally open up to Coulson.”

Davis laughed, “and it worked!”

Piper both gave Davis and Daisy dirty looks, “You two are not allowed to ever have puffies, or bring puffies, to any event again.”

Davis and Daisy looked down, “Okay, Piper. We won’t”

“Thank you.”

The next morning, Daisy got a text from Coulson that said “come over for brunch?” And her and Sousa went over there to see a very happy looking Coulson and a smirking May with mimosas and coffee in hand.

“We wanted you two to be the first to know, but May and I are getting married.”

The four had a fun time celebrating together, all while Daisy and May talked wedding plans while Sousa and Coulson geeked out about all the historical places Coulson visited on his travels.

Later that day, Davis received a message from Daisy that said “Operation Puffy Cookies were a complete success! Be looking out for a Save the Date soon!”


End file.
